Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display device capable of preventing a crack from occurring due to bending and a method of manufacturing the flexible display device.
Discussion of the Background
A display device displays various images to provide a user with information. In recent years, a bendable display device has been developed. Different from a flat display device, a flexible display device is folded, rolled, or curved like a sheet of paper. The flexible display device having various shapes is easy to carry and improves user's convenience.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.